Device to device (Device to Device, hereinafter abbreviated as: D2D) communication technology can implement services and data applications of local ad hoc (ad-hoc) network and short-distance communications.
In order to improve spectrum utilization, the D2D system and the cellular system share the same resources. When a D2D terminal in the D2D system accesses a cellular system, it should follow the time and time slots of the cellular system. The D2D system can support services such as information sharing, gaming, social network service and mobile advertising.
In the prior art, a D2D terminal in the D2D system uses its own sensing function, and autonomously performs communicate matching with other D2D terminals according to the sensing results. The process does not involve the control and assignation of evolved packet core (Evolved Packet Core; hereinafter abbreviated as: EPC)/evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network (Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network; hereinafter abbreviated as: E-UTRAN), and it does not involve authentication and authorization of the network service provider. In addition, the existing communication matching technology can not involve the capacity and topology of the base station. These factors may lead to failure and anomaly of the D2D process.